The present invention relates to the interconnection of electrical distribution elements and, in particular, to the interconnection between a loadbreak elbow terminator and a bushing.
Electrical distribution equipment, such as a deadfront switch gear arrangement, typically includes fixed electrical bushings which are to be connected to external electrical cables. The fixed bushings are mounted in a wall of the electrical equipment and have their outer ends arranged to be connected to the cables.
One way of achieving this connection is by inserting an elbow terminator onto the bushing, the terminator being coupled to the cable. The elbow terminator, which typically comprises a tapered socket in which an electrical probe is mounted, is intended to be inserted onto the fixed bushing such that a tapered tongue of the bushing enters the socket. In so doing, a conductive tube disposed within the tongue makes electrical connection with the probe, thereby connecting the cable to the fixed bushing.
The elbow terminator is secured to the bushing by means of a latching ring disposed at an inner end of the socket. That latching ring snaps into an annular latching groove formed in the outer periphery of the leading end of the tongue when the elbow terminator is pushed onto the fixed bushing.
The elbow terminator is maneuvered onto the bushing by means of a hand-held shotgun stick which grabs a hook eye affixed to the elbow terminator. It may occur, however, that the tongue does not completely enter the socket, whereby the latching ring does not tightly grip the latching socket. That unlatched condition, which is potentially dangerous, is difficult for the operator to visually detect, especially since the operator will likely be standing remotely (e.g., at least three to five feet) from the terminator and bushing, for safety reasons.
It would therefore be desirable to facilitate the ability of the operator to detect an unlatched condition, especially when standing remotely of the terminator and bushing.
The present invention relates to the combination of an electrical terminator and an electrical bushing component. The terminator includes a socket, and the bushing component includes a tongue receivable in the socket to electrically interconnect the terminator and bushing. The tongue and socket include a latching arrangement for positively latching the bushing component and terminator together when the tongue enters the socket to a prescribed depth. First and second visual indicators are disposed on outer peripheries of the bushing component and the terminator, respectively. The first and second visual indicators are arranged so that when the terminator is longitudinally inserted onto the bushing, the first and second indicators longitudinally approach one another sufficiently to at least become radially aligned with one another in order to provide a visual indication of positive latching. One of the first and second indicators is situated radially outside of the other of the indicator and is visible when the combination is viewed in a radially inward direction passing through the one indicator.
In another aspect of the invention, an indicator is defined by a color band formed on one of the terminator and bushing component (preferably on the bushing component) and is arranged to be radially covered by an indicator in the form of a covering portion of the other of the terminator and bushing component (preferably the terminator) when the tongue enters the socket to the prescribed depth, thereby providing a visual indication of positive latching.
The present invention also relates to an electrical bushing component which possesses the color band, and also to a method of connecting an electrical terminator to an electrical bushing component which involves causing the color band to be covered when positive latching occurs.